M1 Abrams
The M1 Abrams is a main battle tank produced in the United States. The M1 is named after General Creighton Abrams, former Army Chief of Staff and Commander of US military forces in Vietnam from 1968 to 1972. It is a well armed, heavily armored, and highly mobile tank designed for modern armored ground warfare. Notable features of the M1 Abrams include the use of a powerful gas turbine engine, the adoption of sophisticated composite armor, and separate ammunition storage in a blow-out compartment for crew safety. It is one of the heaviest tanks in service, weighing in at close to 68 short tons (almost 62 metric tons). The M1 Abrams entered U.S. service in 1980, replacing the 105 mm gun, full tracked M60 Patton main battle tank. It did, however, serve for over a decade alongside the improved M60A3, which had entered service in 1978. Three main versions of the M1 Abrams have been deployed, the M1, M1A1, and M1A2, incorporating improved armament, protection and electronics. These improvements, as well as periodic upgrades to older tanks have allowed this long-serving vehicle to remain in front-line service. The M1A3 is currently under development. It is the principal main battle tank of the United States Army and Marine Corps, and the armies of Egypt, Kuwait, Saudi Arabia, Australia, and in 2010 Iraq. The M1 Abrams is anticipated to be in U.S. service until the 2050s, approximately 70 years after entering U.S. service. = In Game = The M1A2 appears in Battlefield 2, Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Battlefield 2 The M1A2 is the main battle tank of the USMC in the game. And it's differences between the other main battle tanks are purely cosmetic. The sighting system used to line up shots for the main cannon and co-axial gun is very easy to use and works well in urban areas in the game. Long distance shots can be a bit harder since the M1's sighting system does not indicate how much the shell will drop. Battlefield: Bad Company The M1A2 is the Main Battle Tank of the 222nd Army Battalion(U.S Army)like the one in Battlefield 2 is exactly the same except that the tank now has the TUSK equiped and the gunner isn't so vulnerable and to kill him the player must shoot him from a elevated position. Multiplayer The M1A2 appears on several multiplayer maps having either desert camo or woodland camo. ]] Woodland Camo *Harvest Day *End Of The Line *Crossing Over *Par for the Course Desert Camo *Oasis *Final Ignition *Ghost Town Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M1A2 in Bad Company 2 can be upgraded to Reload it's main gun faster, do more damage per shell, has the capability to zoom in , have a co-axial gun and have more protective armor. The same goes for the other factions Main battle tanks. Unlike the last game,the gunner of the tank can zoom in his/her machine gun. The M1A2 in this game is known to appear in the maps: Woodland Camo (There is no Arctic camo for vehicles) *Port Valdez Desert Camo *Arica Harbor = Triva = *The M1A2 can destroyed by 3 rockets/tank shots to the front, 2 and one grenade launcher round to the sides and 2 to the rear. *The M1A2 in battlefield holds a crew of 2 unlike in reality it needs a crew of 4 in order to operate effectively. *A M240 Machine gun is removed from the tank in all the Battlefield games it appears in, this is probably because of balancing issues. The second one being the co-axial gun which can be used in bad company 2 if the player uses that upgrade. *Despite being seen with explosive reactive armor the Abrams can only take up to 3 RPG hits without being repaired same is said for all the other main battle tanks, most likely for balancing purposes. *The Abrams is only seen 3 times in the entire campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company. *The Tank is destroyed instantly by a artillery strike, Airstrike, a planted C4 and by a UAV helicopter in Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. = References = *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M1A2 *http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/M1_Abrams_tank Category:Vehicles Category:Battlefield 2 vehicles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Tank (Battlefield 2)